Hagi's Queen
by Artemis615
Summary: Hagi's thought on Saya in the time when all of them are bording the Red Shield's ship. A bit of fluff in the end. SayaxHagi. SayaxHaji. One-shot.


This is a short, and I mean short, one-shot of Blood+. I mixed the story with the ones from the manga and the ones from the anime. In the manga, Kai's more understanding and doesn't desert Saya after he knew about the fact that Saya is not human and her mother is a Chiroptera. So, for more information, read the manga. Can't find any? Just go to Yahoo or Google's search and type in Blood+ manga. Yep, that's right.

**Hagi's Queen**

Hagi always thought that he was the only one who can make Saya smile.

Saya was his everything. His sunshine, his love ones, his princess, his Queen. Her safety and wish is the top priority. He puts her welfare above all people, going as far as obeying her every wishes and sacrificing his own life for her. And what did he get in return? Nothing. Non whatsoever.

She doesn't smile and laugh with him anymore. She doesn't pick Joel's favorite lily with him anymore. She doesn't carry roses with her anymore. She doesn't cling to his sleeves anymore. She doesn't wear the hair comb made of celluloid that he had gotten for her a long time ago. And most of all, she doesn't remember him...

It almost made his heart break into pieces when he saw her the other day, saying to a red head that she doesn't know him. She swat his hand away, as if afraid of seeing the hand that she had severe in the Vietnam War. She, has changed into a more cheerful girl. But the one who change her, is, sadly, not him.

But still, her life and wish will continue to be obeyed and carried out by he himself. Because he is her Chevalier, her one and only Chevalier. The one and only one left living to protect her. The one and only person that will stay beside her until the day his body turns to ashes. He will never leave her, and will always stay awake, guarding her silently like he had all these years.

He made one mistake of leaving her. But it was only one time, the one time when he witnessed his Queen lost control. It was Diva who made Saya lose her trust to Hagi. If Diva haven't turn up in the time when Saya is going to wake up and sing the song that Saya so hates, Saya wouldn't lose control and he...he will never have to be afraid to Saya's wrath.

But now, Saya is living and smiling everyday. Along with Kai and Riku, Saya continue to live her life as the Queen of Chiropteran and pursue her goal to kill her sworn enemy, Diva. While Diva is not attacking, Saya would live and smile everyday, for the promise he made with George Miyagusuku. Silently, Hagi is greatful to George for taking care of Saya and didn't hate her for killing so many of his friends and comrades back in Vietnam. For all he knew, George probably understand that it was not her fault, and all the fault is on Diva.

Remembering the happy times when Saya and Joel and Hagi himself laughing in the garden of Joel's mansion, he really can't help but smile.

It was then Saya walk pass him and saw his mouth curled into something known as a smile. Delighted, Saya wrapped her arms around Hagi's broad shoulder and cling on to him, exclaiming, "Hagi!!! You finally smile!!!"

Baffled, Hagi can't help(again) but to walk away from the railings of the headquarters of Red Shield and put down Saya on a more safer place, far away from the railings.

"Saya, you need to be more careful around the railings. The floor is slippery and you can fall down anytim-"

Ignoring Hagi's remark, Saya comtinue to blabber about Hagi's smile. "You smile!!! I haven't seen you smile for god knows how long!!! You need to do that a lot! It looks good on you..."

Seeing Saya's eyes glinting in the sunset's light, Hagi(for the third time) can't help but to smile at her, happy for she is happy. Saya smiled widely at Hagi and stared at him.

"Hagi? Doesn't your bangs blocking your view? Don't you feel that they're annoying?" Saya suddenly commented on his bangs, which surprises her. Her hands brushes his bangs aside and look into his eyes. Smiling, Saya said, "Your eyes are very beautiful!"

Smiling, Hagi took her hand and knelt down in front of her. Kissing her hand, Hagi said, "Your wish is my command. I will smile for you, and only for you, Saya."

_My Queen_, Hagi said quietly in his mind.

_Date Written and Finished: 2__nd__ of December  
__Time: 2.12p.m_


End file.
